Darkstorm Multiversal Season 1 Episode 1: The first Encounter
This is episode 1 of Darkstorm Multiversal: Sonic's Universe (Venom, Spongebob and DARKEST only) Story Jack & Patricia: (relaxing together on the grass) Stream: (Asleep on a tree) Jack: What a beautiful day Patricia: You said it Meline: (Leaning on the tree Stream is sleeping on) ?????:(Steps on a twig) Meline: (Hears) Hm? ?????:(Runs) Meline: !!! Wait!! ????:(sTOPS) Meline: ....Wh-who are you? Darkstorm: Darkstorm the Halfbreed Meline: Meline the Echidna... Darkstorm: Heh Jack & Patricia: (notices Darkstorm & Meline) Jack: Hi there Darkstorm:(Growls) Meline: N-no.... I don't think they mean to bother you, Darkstorm... Darkstorm:(Calms) Recah *Hello* Jack: My name is Jack the Hedgehog Patricia: And my name is Patricia the Skunk Darkstorm:(Taller than Jack and Patricia) Jack & Patricia: (looks up to Darkstorm) Jack: So, what's your name? Darkstorm: Darkstorm the halfbreed Patricia: It's very please to meet you Darkstorm:(Pick patricia up by her scruff and sniffs) Meline: Well.... uhh, she IS a skunk.... Patricia: (waves hello) Jack: Darkstorm, please be careful with Patricia. Darkstorm:(Puts Patricia down) Patricia: So, how's your day today? Meline: ...... Jack: (smiles) Patricia & I just want to know how is your day today. Darkstorm:*Doesn't answer* Jack: Ooookay? Patricia: Anyways, Jack & I are just relaxing together on the soft green grass. Jack: Yeah & we're trying to think of something that is fun that we can do. Darkstorm:(Doesn't understand the word fun) Meline: Hm? Darkstorm? Jack: Come on, let's play "catch" Patricia: Okie dokie Jackie. (pulls out her pink bouncy ball & tosses it to Jack) Jack: (catches it) Got it. (tosses the ball back to Patricia) Patricia: (catches it) Say Darkstorm, would you like to play with us? Darkstorm:(Play? Meline: Yeah. Play. But I mostly "play"..... sports, y'know. Jack: Darkstorm, you don't know what "Play" is? Darkstorm:(Pulls out a polished skull from his sack) Jack: (gulps) Is that a skull? Darkstorm: *Nodds) Meline: Whoa, cool! Patricia: Darkstorm? Where did you get that shiny skull? Darkstorm: I removed it from a living alien Meline: Wow.... Darkstorm:Heh Jack: Ok then. Meline: ..... Patricia: So, wanna play "Catch" with me & Patricia? Meline: (Is eleven) Catch....? Last time I played it, I was six. Besides, it's too..... simple. Jack: But Darkstorm doesn't know what fun is & we need to teach him how to play games by starting with a game of "Catch". Darkstorm:(Lifts a tree from its roots) Patricia: Wow, I didn't know you have super strength. That's cool Darkstorm:(tosses the tree up in the air, slices it, when it lands it is a house) Jack: Wow, now that's awesome. How did you do that? Darkstorm:(Doesn't answer but a mark on his upper arm is seen like a lightning bolt, but it is a large scar) Patricia: (notices the scar) Where did you get that scar? Did you fight somebody who is evil? Darkstorm: Clan mark Patricia: Oh ok then, just asking. Darkstorm:(Sits down to meditate) *At Freedom HQ* Jack & Patricia: (arrives inside) Stream and Meline: (Arrive) Jack: Hello? We're here. Amy: Hey Jack Jack: Hi Amy Patricia: Hello Amy, how's it going? Amy: Same old Jack: Oh ok then. By the way, we have a new visitor that we've found in the park. Aparently, he's a very tall halfbreed & his name is "Darkstorm" Amy:??? Patricia: Maybe you can come with us & we'll show you where he is. Amy:(Sighs) Jack & Patricia: (leads Amy to Darkstorm) Jack: Amy Rose, this is Darkstorm the Halfbreed. he isn't there Jack: Where'd he go? Patricia: I don't know. Sorry Amy, Darkstorm just dissapeared. Jack: We don't know where he is now. Amy, can you & your friends help us find Darkstorm the Halfbreed? Darkstorm:*Drops in scaring them) Amy: EEEEEEEEK Jack & Patricia: AAAAAAAAAAH! Jack: Hiya Darkstorm Patricia: Amy Rose, this is Darkstorm the Halfbreed. Amy:(Still Shaking) Darkstorm:(Pleasure to make your aquantence Meline: ...^^; Darkstorm:(Smiles, but then Expression changes when a twig snaps) Meline: Huh? Darkstorm:(Growls) Meline: ?? Jack: Hey, what is that sound? Patricia: Sounds like a twig snap. Darkstorm:(Pulls out spear) Jack: (pulls out his Orange Piko Piko Hammer with Black Stripes) Patricia: (pulls out her Magic Wand) Let's be careful. Darkstorm:(Mutters something) Jack: Hm...? Manic:(Walks into view) Meline: (Notices Manic) Manic: What the Meline: !? Manic: Whos the weirdo with the spear Meline: (Growls) That weirdo is Darkstorm... *This is the first time they meet btw) Jack: (waves hello to Manic) Hi Manic. Patricia: (next to Amy) Manic: Hey cous Jack: How's Sonic & Sonia? Manic: Same old freedom fighters Jack: Yeah, anyways, this is our new friend Darkstorm the Halfbreed. Darkstorm:(Sheaths his spear) Jack: (to Manic) Manic, say hi to Darkstorm please? Manic: Sup *Holds out hand* Darkstorm:(Extends Wristblades and Goes into a defensive stance) Manic: Whoa, chill out bro, its a hand sake Darkstorm:??????, This is how I greet others *Puts a hand on Manic's shoulder and shakes it* Manic:????? ok Patricia: (her stomach gurgles) (giggles nervously) Sorry, I guess we can go for some lunch. Darkstorm:(Hmmmmmmm Jack: So where should we eat? Darkstorm:(Really confused) Patricia: What Jack means which location are we gonna have our lunch? Darkstorm:*Walks in his hut and paces, on a new world and has not a clue* Jack: Darkstorm? Are you ok? Darkstorm:(Only 16 but markings stat that he is an adult) I am new here Meline: ..... Darkstorm: Walks off) Meline: Huh? Where are you going? Darkstorm: Looks at her) Meline: .... (Smiles a bit) Patricia: (to Darkstorm) Oh ok then. Guess we didn't know that your new here on Planet Mobius. Darkstorm: Heh Jack: So, where should we eat our lunch? In a Resturant? In a Fast Food Resturant? Darkstorm:(Puts on a hooded Cloak) Patricia: Let's go get some lunch. I'm getting hungry. Jack & Patricia: (goes to a resturant) Darkstorm:(Runs to follow but does not enter) Jack & Patricia: (enters inside the resturant & looks at the menu) Hmm... Darkstorm:(Power jumps to the roof) Jack: (to the cashier) 2 burger meals please? Darkstorm:(Invisible and peeks through the window) Cashier: (a green female rabbit) Okie dokie. (to the fry cook) I need 2 burger meals for the 2 customers, please? Fry Cook: (a red male monkey) 2 burger meals coming right up (starts making two burger meals) Darkstorm:(Claws scrape the glass but heads back up to the roof) Fry Cook: (finishes making the order) Order up! (gives the Cashier 2 burger meals) Cashier: Thank you. (to Jack & Patricia) Here's your meal, so since the burger meal costs 4 rings each & you two ordered 2 burger meals, so that'll be 8 rings in total. Jack: (gives the Cashier 10 rings) You can keep the 2 Rings as a tip. Cashier: Thank you, kind gentleman & ma'am. (gives Jack & Patricia their 2 burger meals) Enjoy. Patricia: Your welcome & thank you. Jack & Patricia: (goes to a table, sits down on their chairs & starts eating their meals) Darkstorm:(Lays back on the air vent, it burns him, he roars) Jack: What was that? Patricia: It sounds like Darkstorm. Darkstorm:(Punches throught the roof and ceiling) Jack & Patricia: WHOA! Cashier: Oh my goodness. Jack: Darkstorm, are you ok? Darkstorm:(Roars) Patricia: Is something wrong? Darkstorm:(Back steaming) Patricia: Don't worry, maybe I can help. Hold still please. Chaos Heal (uses Chaos Heal to try & heal Darkstorm's back) Darkstorm:(Growls) Jack: Did Chaos Heal work? Patricia: Let's find out. Darkstorm:(It didn't instead his ability kicks in) Patricia: Oh my goodness! Darkstorm: his skin reforms cell by cell and his bleeding stopped_ Jack: Wait, how did you do that? Darkstorm: I am a Halfling Jack: Cool ! Patricia: It's a good thing that your not hurt. Darkstorm:Heh Jack: So uh, you wanna go to either my house or Patricia's house? Meline: (Faceplams) Darkstorm: No Meline: ... (Yawns) Darkstorm:(Heh Jack: Oh ok then. Patricia: Okie dokie Darkstorm. Darkstorm:(Licks) Jack: So Darkstorm, what do you do for fun? Darkstorm:(Pulls out his Dagger and sets it on the ground) Jack: Wow, I wonder why your mostly quiet? Because your good at dramatic silence, I like that. Darkstorm:(?????????, Dramatic silence? Jack: (sighs) Oh boy. (eND OF EPISODE) Category:Darkstorm Multiversal: Season 1 episodes